With the improved performances of terminals used by users, games have increasingly entered the lives of people. Among these games, some are games with a network function and some are games without a network function. Wherein, when a user is playing a game with a network function, he/she often shares his/her game scene information to other users, for example, a user shares a map made by himself/herself to other users in a battle game, and a user shares a room arranged by himself/herself to other users in a pretending game etc.
In the prior art, when generating a game scene, it is often required to determine background information of the scene, scene objects in the scene, location of each scene object, illumination effects and display effects and the like, wherein, illumination effect and display effect and the like of each scene object are all generated by adjusting the scene objects according to the background information of the scene by users. Thus, it is necessary to send all the information, such as the illumination effect and display effect of each scene object, to other users when sharing game scenes to other users. By applying the above method, users can smoothly share their game scenes to other users. However, the amount of data such as the illumination effects and display effects of scene objects are relatively large, thus the amount of data of game scenes to be shared are also relatively large, which makes it slow to upload scene data in one client and to download game scene data in another client, thereby adversely influencing users' experience.